Generally, a geo-fenced area can be established as a virtual perimeter around a boundary of any structure or environment, such as a building, an area of a building, a retail store, a warehouse, an airport terminal, a parking lot, an outdoor region, or other type of designated area. For example, an indoor positioning system for a geo-fenced area can be established with a server computing device and wireless devices, commonly referred to as the system anchors that establish the boundary edges of the indoor positioning system. The anchor devices communicate two-dimensional, x,y-coordinates position location information to the server computing device, where the x,y-coordinates are relative to a horizontal plane of the geo-fenced area. The server computing device and/or the anchor devices can also communicate with mobile devices and wireless tags for two-dimensional device tracking within the geo-fenced area.
For example, a user may carry an object that is trackable with a wireless tag and/or carry a mobile device into the geo-fenced area, and the various devices may be implemented to communicate in the geo-fenced area using various wireless communication technologies, such as ultra-wideband (UWB), Near Field Communication (NFC), Radio-frequency identification (RFID), Real-time Locating System (RTLS), Bluetooth™, and/or Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE). However, the wireless communications between the geo-fenced area devices and a wireless tag or a mobile device that enters and moves about within the geo-fenced area can be delayed due to communication latencies, as well as being limited by the excessive power drain on the wireless tag or mobile device by the constant radio systems communication and positioning updates.